Come Dear Child
by Stardind
Summary: When Harry turns six Severus discovers something that everyone had been trying to hide from him. He takes off into the night to get whats his... MPREG YAOI MXM
1. Prolog

Hello everyone! It's been a while since I put out a story thanks to school and work but I decided I'm going to pump one out for you guys after reading some really good stories! I really got my flare back! Lol but don't worry I'm not copying anyone. I hope. Lol kidding!

This is not going to be an evil Dumbledore fic. There is just too many and to be honest it's getting a little old and predictable. He's not going to be evil even though it might seem so later. Anyways here is "Come dear child"

COME DEAR CHILD:

Summary: When Harry turns six Severus learns something that everyone was trying to hide from him, and goes after what is his.

SNAPE MANOR…

Severus shot up from his bed, panting and sweating from his dream. It was a dream he had almost every night… he searched for his beautiful baby boy… never to find him… Severus buried his face in his hands, trying to stop the tears from coming, but today was Raven's birthday… and the dream had been so real… Raven was alive and hurt… and called for him… for the first time.

Severus leapt from his bed, unable to lie around while his vampire senses told him to go out into the rainy night and save his child. Opening the large balcony doors he strode purposefully into the on slot of wind and rain. Opening his arms wide he took the form of his powerful raven and leapt into the air.

"My Raven… my son… I'm coming" Severus thought. Severus knew he was flying after a dream, but it was all he had to cling to.

PRIVATE DRIVE…

Tiny six year old Harry opened his eyes when his aunt's calling reached through his dream. In his dream a tall man was calling to him, looking around endlessly in the dark. Harry had had this dream many times but this was the first time it had changed. Harry had called to the man.

"Mommy!" had risen from his lips, and the man's almost black green eyes turned and locked onto him.

Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, getting out and looking at his tall aunt.

"Harry go trim the bushes before breakfast. I want everything ready for when Vernon's business partners come for lunch. Well, be quick boy!" She shouted at him when he just stared at her with a tired expression. Turning towards the kitchen Harry went into the back yard, grabbing the too heavy clippers and starting snipping the rose buds with an expert's hand.

Fluttering made Harry turn and the biggest bird he had ever seen landed on the wooden fence. Harry stared at it, wondering why it looked so familiar. Turning away he continued with the bushes, until a dark echoing voice ran across his head.

"_Raven…" _the voice hissed. Harry turned fast, staring at the bird in wonder.

"D-did… you just speak?" the innocent child like voice asked. The bird looked at him with wide surprised eyes, tears welling in its eyes.

"_You can understand my speech little one?" _the raven asked. Harry nodded, and put the clippers down, walking closer to the huge bird.

"_Good… that is all that matters…"_ the bird whispered.

"Are you the man who looks for me in my dreams?" Harry asked. The raven nodded and opened his huge wings.

"_Tonight little one, when you hear my song, come out into the night and I will take you away from this terrible place." _The raven said before taking off. Harry stared in wonder as it flew effortlessly away. Only his aunt's screeching voice made him turn away from the sky.

MIDNIGHT…

Harry stayed awake, staring up at his ceiling and waiting for when the bird would call to him. He wondered if what the bird said was true, and that it would really take him away.

Harry rubbed his face where a large bruise was starting to form. He had mistakenly told his aunt that he had talked to a raven. His aunt had freaked out and slapped him to the ground, screaming that birds didn't talk. He had been locked in his cupboard all day with little food and water.

Harry shot up when a soft deep voice reached his ears.

"_Come now my baby, come into the night_

_I'll take you up into the sky, come into my arms_

_I'll take you away; up into the sky we will fly_

_Until you cry nevermore"_

Harry heard the click of his cupboard and shyly pushed it open. Stepping silently into the hall way he walked slowly towards the door. Another soft click was heard and the door opened wide, showing the man who had searched for him all those years in his dream. The man stood at the street, continued his song, silver tears running down his face.

"_Forever had I dreamed that you would come_

_That you would cry nevermore_

_That you would fly ever high… ever straight…_

_My baby…"_

Harry let out a choking sob and ran out into the night, his arms out in front of him.

"Mommy!" Harry screamed. The man knelt down and caught the running child without even a grunt. Standing he held Harry to him as tight as he could while not crushing him.

"My Raven my baby…" The man whispered. Harry didn't know how he knew this man was his mother, all he knew was it felt right to be in his arms and to call this man his mother.

"P-please take me away… please never leave me again…" Harry sobbed out. Severus sobbed with him.

"Never my baby! Nevermore will you cry while my heart beats and my lungs fill with air!" Severus cried into the night, and took flight, with his Raven tight in his arms.

7 HOURS LATER AT HOGWARTS…

Dumbledore was in a panic. While the wizarding world had been asleep the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, had gone missing. His relatives had found the door wide open and the cupboard empty. They weren't worried; they thought the boy had just run away. But Dumbledore knew better… he knew the secret he had tried to keep in the dark all these years had come into the light and he would have to answer for the pain he brought onto his potions master…

Throwing some powder into the fireplace he stepped into the green flame calmly.

"Snape Manor!" and he was gone to go face the deadliest thing on earth: a pissed off vampire mother.

Dumbledore wasn't surprised to find Severus waiting for him, his eyes blood red with anger and his fangs huge in his mouth. In his arms he held tight onto a sleeping black haired boy.

"Severus…"

DON'T SPEAK OLD MAN!" Severus roared. Raven (Harry) wiggled in his arms and Severus lowered his voice.

"How… dare you… do this to me…" Severus grounded out, his voice wavering with tears.

"I had no choice… I thought Raven would be safer with the Potters… they were going into hiding… you wouldn't…" Dumbledore whispered.

"So you made me believe he was dead… switched my live Raven with their dead Harry…" Severus hissed, claws starting to grow. Raven opened his eyes, and touched his mother's face softly where the tears were running.

"Mommy don't cry…" Raven whispered, not noticing Dumbledore. Severus buried his face into his neck, taking in large sniffs of Raven to calm himself.

"There is nothing I can say or do to make up for both of your pain… All I can say is I'm sorry… and that I hope you will come back to Hogwarts this year and that when Raven is 11 that he will come to Hogwarts as well…" Severus sat still for a second, his eyes closed in deep thought as he rocked Raven softly.

"I will return… Raven needs to learn where he is from…" Severus whispered hoarsely. Dumbledore stood and nodded.

"Then I will see you then… I'll make sure to enlarge your rooms" Dumbledore said and left, via the floo.

Severus started to rock Raven softly in his arms with a soft peaceful smile. Raven held onto the front of his robes happily.

"Mommy?" Raven finally asked after a few peaceful minutes. Severus hummed to Raven to show he was listening.

"What is Hogwarts?" Raven asked with a quiet innocent voice. Severus smiled down at his son.

"It's the most magical place on earth." Severus answered. Raven's eyes widen.

"It's Disney land?" Raven gasped. Severus's deep laughter filled the house, making Raven start to laugh with him. The manor was slowly turning into a home for the both of them.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*)_+~!#$%^

I'm kinda on the fence about whether or not to make this into a one shot or a full chapter story. Maybe some reviews will help push me either way. HINT, HINT! REVIEW!


	2. Dreams and Weasleys

The votes are in and the masses have spoken! Here is chapter two with your vote for the father! It was close (really close, almost ending in a tie!) but luckily a last minute vote broke the tie! Here are your voting results:

James: 2

Sirius: 5

Fenrir: 6

Remus: 7

Lucius: 9

Voldemort: 10

Close call! But ultimately Voldemort is the winner. Raven will have two fathers but the second father I will pick. Now without further ado here is Come My Child chapter 2!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Severus slowly scrubbed circles in Raven's back as the tired six year old sat relaxed in the huge bath tub. Severus wanted to get Raven back to his real looks, not the charmed one Dumbledore put on him. As the potion rubbed into Raven's skin his features started slowly changing to look softer, less James Potter and more like Severus's love…

"Mama I'm sleepy…" Raven mumbled and reached up to Severus. Severus smiled softly and rinsed Raven's hair before picking him up and wrapping a warm fluffy towel around his small body. Raven rested his wet head on Severus's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Severus looked at the clock which showed that it was almost five in the morning. He knew he shouldn't have kept his son out that late, but he wanted that blasted spell off ASAP.

Settling Raven down on his massive king sized bed he went to work pain stakingly slow putting new clothes on his precious Raven without waking him. Raven continued to sleep like a rock even after Severus finished putting the silk PJs on his small frame. Severus rubbed Raven's hair, settling down on the bed to just watch him sleep.

WEASLEY HOUSEHOLD…

Arthur rubbed his face, looking down at the red last chance notices sprawled across his kitchen table. Ever since his wife Molly had committed suicide four months earlier he had been struggling with the bills, mostly because he couldn't afford to hire a sitter and missed a bunch of work.

Molly couldn't take anymore after it had been discovered that her two loving brothers had turned out to be deatheaters. She called Arthur at work and asked him to come home, kissed her youngest children good bye, and took the green death spell to herself. It had almost destroyed Arthur and the kids. But they had to continue on because the world wasn't waiting.

Looking at the clock and noticing that it was almost 5 in the morning Arthur stood and gathered up the bills slowly, putting them into a drawer. Turning Arthur jumped when he saw his two oldest children Bill and Charlie, standing in the kitchen doorway and looking at him with big sad eyes.

"Dad… Charlie and I want to get jobs" Bill said with quivering lips. Arthur gathered his sons into his arms and hugged them tight.

"No, you will focus on school and let your old man deal with money." Arthur pushed them towards bed.

"Now don't cry and don't worry about it. I've been through worse and I'll find a way out of it. Trust me" Arthur gave them a tired smile and motioned to the stairs again. They hugged him again and went to bed, not believing their father at all.

AFTERNOON… ARTHUR

Arthur was asleep at his desk, while black paper airplanes floated around him and every once in a while poked him. Arthur leaped up when a strong hand shook him.

"I'm not asleep!" Arthur yelped. Lucius looked down at him bored and rolled his eyes. Arthur narrowed his eyes sleepily up at Lucius.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Arthur hissed. Lucius put a thick envelope on his desk.

"I'm giving you a way out. Just read it over and get back to me." Lucius said, turning on his heel and heading towards the elevator. Arthur opened the thick brown envelope and pulled out the stack of papers. His throat froze up when he read the top.

"MARRIAGE CONTRACT"

AFTERNOON… SEVERUS

Severus opened his eyes when a loud bang came from the down stairs. Slowly stretching out the knots and making sure Raven was still asleep Severus headed down to the kitchen, where his grouchy mate stood naked and digging in the fridge.

"Fenrir… stop banging things down here. I don't need to be replacing another fridge." Severus said sleepily. Fenrir stood up straight and growled at him.

"I thought you said you would make me breakfast. You know how hungry I am after a full moon. For more than just food" he growled out and pulled the thin man to him roughly.

"Fenrir… put pants on and come with me." Severus said pulling away from the horny werewolf and heading up the stairs. Fenrir growled in annoyance but threw on a pair of sweats, following his vampire mate.

Fenrir froze up in the room doorway when he saw a familiar looking boy sitting in Severus's lap, looking like he had just woken up.

"Severus…" Fenrir whispered shakily. Severus looked at him, tears starting to well in his eyes. Fenrir had never been emotional, in fact he was the opposite, but his dead child was sitting very much alive in his love's lap, and he couldn't help but tear up. Walking to the bed slowly Fenrir settled his large body down on the bed, making it dip. Familiar dark green eyes settled on him and a small body buried deeper into Severus.

"Mommy?" Raven asked a little scared.

"Raven, this is one of your daddies." Raven instantly became unafraid and held out his thin arms to Fenrir. Fenrir wrapped his large hands around him and brought him close to his chest. Fenrir sniffed him and wrinkled his nose.

"He smells like a muggle" Fenrir hissed in anger "And he's too thin."

"Dumbledore switched our Raven with the dead Harry Potter. He thought he would be safer…" Severus whispered "When the Potters died Raven was sent to a muggle household…"

Fenrir growled loudly in anger at the thought of Dumbledore doing this to them. Raven whimpered in his arms and Fenrir looked at him quickly. Raven was close to tears as he curled up to Fenrir's huge chest. Fenrir's heart broke and he hugged Raven tight, never wanting to let go.

"Where is my other daddy?" Raven whispered, breaking the silence. Severus brought him back onto his lap and pet his hair.

"His name was Tom. But when he became the strongest wizard in the world he changed it to Voldemort" Raven's eyes widened in wonder.

"He is strongest wizard in the world?" Raven asked in amazement. Severus smiled softly and nodded.

"Where is he?" Raven asked again. Severus's eyes became sad.

"He isn't here anymore little one." Fenrir whispered. Tears started to roll down Raven's face, for a daddy he never knew, but was closer than he thought.

EVENING… ARTHUR

Arthur was staring down at the thick brown envelope, a look of hopelessness on his tired face. His children played in the living room, leaving him in peace to think. All Arthur could think about was how the contract promised that Arthur and his kids would be taken care of. Lucius would pay all their bills, school and other wise. All Arthur had to do was marry Lucius, quit his ministry job, take care of all the children, and bare Lucius another heir a few years down the line. Now all Arthur had to do was break it to the kids…

MALFOY MANOR

Lucius's wife Narcissa had been convicted of being a deatheater and given the kiss. Lucius had been able to divorce her before she became a soulless body and was now a single man. Lucius swirled a bottle of expensive scotch and looked out the grand window deep in thought. For Draco's sixth birthday Lucius had asked him what he wanted. Draco had looked at him with huge innocent silver eyes and given him a very straight answer that only a six year old could give.

"I want another daddy and older siblings! And a few younger siblings wouldn't hurt either!" Draco said excited. Lucius was at a loss when he said that. Where was he going to find a widower with older children?

His godsend came on front page news the next day. Molly Weasley had committed suicide leaving Arthur a widower and seven kids motherless. Calling his lawyer Lucius demanded a marriage contract that was air tight for one Arthur Weasley.

Lucius opened his eyes out of his musings when a large barn owl knocked on his window. Opening the window Lucius took the thick brown package in its claws and slowly took out the marriage contract. With a happy grin he stared down at Arthur's large sloppy signature. Waving his wand over his body he got dressed in nice robes and went into his son's room.

Draco looked up happily when his father entered his room and ran into his arms. Lucius picked him up.

"Come Draco. We're going to go get your birthday present." Lucius said. Draco's eyes widen and his smile could have melted any heart.

"A daddy and siblings?" Draco asked with bated breath. Lucius grinned and nodded. Draco cheered as Lucius walked towards the fire place.

SEVERUS…

Severus, Fenrir, and Raven walked down Diagon ally, holding hands so that Raven wouldn't get lost while turning his head fast every which way.

"Raven what would you like first, clothes or toys?" Severus asked, picking up his son when he tripped. Raven held onto him, not even tearing up from the trip.

"I just need clothes mommy." Raven said, resting his head on his shoulder. "I just want books and clothes."

"Nonsense!" Fenrir growled "You deserve more than books and clothes. You need fun and a childhood." Severus rolled his eyes and walked into the robes store while Raven laughed at Fenrir. Fenrir growled with a smile and started nibbling Raven's face, making him laugh harder and smack at his wild father. Severus smiled and handed Raven to Fenrir to talk to the girl behind the counter.

Fenrir scowled as Raven rested in his arms, still unhappy with how light Raven was. Severus insisted that he got it from his mother, but Fenrir wasn't buying it. Setting Raven down when the girl wrote down their order Fenrir stepped back when the magic measurer started swirling around Raven's body, making him giggle when it tickled him. Finally the measurer dropped and Raven was once again lifted into his father's arms.

"All done, the robes should be ready by noon." The girl said cheerfully. Raven had been the most well behaved child she had ever had to deal with. Most became frightened of the measurer or they just plain threw a tantrum because they had to stay still. Raven was quiet and lay against his father with a peaceful smile. The girl hoped one day that she had a child as wonderful as little Raven, who waved at her shyly as he left the store with his two darkness parents.

Severus took Raven from Fenrir, looking around the ally for things they would need.

"He needs a bed, dresser, and desk for his room." Severus said thoughtfully. Raven held onto him tighter.

"Can't I just sleep with you?" Raven asked quietly. Severus pet his hair, feeling the wave of sadness and worry roll off his son.

"You'll want to sleep in your own big boy bed soon. We just want to be prepared for when you do." Severus said, rubbing his back. Raven pouted and nodded, holding onto him more and keeping an eye on Fenrir. Walking into the furniture store Severus set Raven down and motioned to the store.

"Well go pick out what you want." Severus said, holding his small hand. Raven seemed too interested in his mother's long beautiful hands with long fingers to really pick out furniture. Severus smiled and led his son around, hoping something would catch his eye. Finally Raven drifted towards a dark oak set and Severus followed happily.

"I like this one!" Raven said, looking up at his mother hopefully. Fenrir sniffed at the wood happily.

"Still smells like the forest. He has great taste." Raven beamed at his father's compliment and Severus thought he saw Raven puff his chest out a little.

Paying for the set and having them magically transport it to their house Severus and Fenrir continued to take their son to each shop and get him things for his room. Raven really started opening up and becoming more active as the day wore on and he trusted his mother and father more.

"Can I have ice cream?" Raven asked his father shyly, holding his massive hand in his two small ones.

"Of course, anything for my boy." Fenrir said, lifting him onto his shoulders and getting him a non-melting mint ice cream cone. Severus smiled and took Fenrir's hand as they walked down Diagon Ally, just enjoying the day. Fenrir stopped and looked down when the half eaten ice cream cone fell to the ground in front of his feet. Severus looked up and almost winced when he saw Raven slumped over his father's head.

Picking him off and holding him close Severus sent Fenrir to get the robes and floo'ed home quickly. Raven held onto his mother tight when Severus tried to lay him in his own bed. Severus smiled softly and went to his bed laying him in his large king sized bed. Raven rolled over and hugged a pillow continuing to sleep.

Heading back down stairs Severus left Raven to dream, hoping he would have good dreams and that the nightmares would stay away.

RAVEN'S DREAM…

Raven was one again, staring up at a red haired woman who was trying to feed him. He didn't know this woman and didn't like her. He smacked the spoon away and started crying. A man came into the picture and tried to comfort him, but he didn't know this man either.

A loud bang was heard and both people turned and stared in horror. Raven looked at the man who smelled familiar and reached for him. The man called James started yelling.

"Voldemort! How did… Peter betrayed us!" James said, backing up with his wife. Voldemort was the picture of anger, his teeth bared and wand pointed.

"You have what isn't yours… Give me Raven back! Peter told me everything!" Voldemort snarled. James told Lily to run and tried to face Voldemort but was easily taken out with a green killing spell. Lily held Raven tight, making him puff out his cheeks in anger. He wanted his daddy, not this strange smelling woman.

The woman put him in a crib and grabbed her wand but Voldemort was faster, killing her just as fast as he had James. His face became peaceful as he slowly walked towards the crib to pick up his son. Raven reached for him. Their arms almost touched when the walls started glowing green and becoming hot. Voldemort looked around with wide eyes and ran to get his son.

Raven started crying when his dad was engulfed in green flame and he started screaming in pain. Voldemort pointed his wand at his son, his skin slowly turning to ash.

"Take me… back to… your mother…" a white spell engulfed Raven and a lightning bolt scar appeared painlessly on his forehead just as the body of Voldemort fell to the ground, lighting the house on fire. Nagini slithered through the window, barely able to cry for her master when she wrapped her long body around Raven and slithering out of the burning house.

Nagini didn't make it to the forest fast enough before a huge man was on her, wrestling her charge from her grip and shooting red spells at her. All Nagini could do was flee, to try to tell her master's mates of their live son and their mate's death.

Raven stared back at the huge bearded man with wide frightened eyes.

"Is ok lil Harry. Hagrid gots ya." Harry? Who was Harry? He was Raven… Raven…

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD…

Severus leaped up, the old expensive book falling to the floor like it was nothing and flew up the stairs as screams of fright came from his room. Fenrir ran from the kitchen to follow his mate.

Severus took Raven into his arms and rocked the sobbing boy slowly, humming the lullaby until the sobs slowed to hiccups. Fenrir stood in the door way looking hopeless as his child continued crying into his mate's chest.

"Raven… Raven shh…" Severus whispered, rubbing his hair softly. Raven looked up at him with red puffy eyes.

"Daddy… Daddy wanted me to…" Severus just looked at him confused, not understanding.

"Nagini…" Raven whispered. Severus's eyes widened.

"How do you know that name?" Severus asked.

"She carried me out of the burning house when daddy tried to save me." Raven sniffled. "He told me to take him back to you…"

Severus touched his scar softly, his fingers shaking.

"Did daddy give you this?" Severus asked with a shaky breath. Raven nodded and hugged his mom tight. Severus looked at Fenrir who had the same look as him.

Hopeful.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Sorry it took so long but here is your full chapter! I'll put the Weasley-Malfoy family more in the next chapter. Love you all –bows- wait for Come Dear Child chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Daddies and Brooms

Hello! Not a lot of reviews -scowls at all of them- but I guess I'll give you your chapter three anyways because I love ya. This is most likely the last chapter.

Oh yeah to not be confused these are the ages of the Weasley children in this story:

Bill: 15, Charlie: 14, Percy: 12, Fred: 9, George: 9, Ron: 6, Ginny: 5

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

WEASLEY HOUSE…

The Weasley children stared at their father with confused looks after he explained that he would be marrying Lucius Malfoy and they would be moving into Malfoy manor the very next day.

"But… mom just tied four months ago…" Charlie said horrified. Arthur looked down, a look of hopelessness and pure exhaustion written across his face.

"I could barely keep up with the bills with your mother was here… missing all the work I did to take care of Ginny, Ron, and the twins… the bills are on red notice. I have no other choice…" Arthur whispered. Ginny was sitting in her father's lap and hugged him tight, in an attempt to comfort him.

The older kids shot up when the fire place came to life and Lucius Malfoy walked in carrying his small son Draco. Draco looked excited and wiggled from his father's grasp. He ran around to each child laughing and touching each one.

"Siblings! And another daddy!" Draco cried, finally settling on Percy's lap, making the almost teen freeze up. Draco started pawing at his face, a stern voice made him duck his head.

"Draco! What did I tell you about touching faces?" Lucius asked. Draco held his head, rubbing his fingers like he was on trial for murder.

"Not to?" Draco asked. Arthur looked at Lucius coming to Draco's defense.

"My children are used to their faces being touched Lucius don't worry. I had just finished telling them, about our… future union…" Arthur said. Draco smiled and slide off Percy's lap, climbing onto Arthur's other lap, across from Ginny. Ginny smiled at him, looking him over.

"You have funny looking hair." Ginny said. Draco puffed and glared.

"You have funny looking hair." Draco said, crossing his arms. Ginny scowled and pushed Draco, making him sway on Arthur's thin lap. Draco pushed back, making Ginny fall onto her back with a loud "thump!" Draco's breath caught in his throat, thinking he had hurt her, but Ginny grabbed his leg making him fall onto the floor with her.

George climbed onto the top of the couch and lifted his arms.

"Dog pile!" He shouted, before jumping on the wrestling five and six year old. Fred joined his twin and somehow Ron found his way in. Percy crossed his arms.

"You guys are so juvenile- OW! Someone bit me!" Percy shouted, leaping up and jumping on the pile of arms and legs. Arthur looked next to him when the silent powerful figure of Lucius settled next to him on the couch, while the last two oldest finally joined the fray.

"You look tired." Lucius said. Arthur nodded watching the kids to make sure nothing serious happened.

"I've been worrying about the bills." Arthur said.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore; don't be afraid to lean on me." Lucius said, meaning with the bills and money.

"Oh thank you. I'm very tired. Just make sure that they don't bite" Arthur said, resting his head on Lucius's broad shoulder and promptly falling asleep. Lucius froze up, staring down at the peaceful sleeping face of Arthur. The kids watched them, silently laughing.

SEVERUS…

Severus had gotten Raven to go back to sleep for a short nap and was now on the couch with his mate.

"You know it's possible… Voldemort was completing his soul when he died… Only Nagini held one of his pieces and so if he would have died at that time…"

"He would have died for good and we would have followed him… Merlin damn it, I should have known he was still alive! I should have known both of them were alive!" Fenrir roared, standing up and slamming his fist into the nearest wall. Severus stood glaring.

"We both should have known!" Severus shouted back.

"But at least you were looking for our son! I had just accepted it! Voldemort had actually found our son while I was out…" Fenrir slide down on the wall, hot tears running down his face. Severus knelt down and pulled him close, wiping his tears with his long robes. Fenrir hadn't cried in years, not since they had found out their alpha mate had been killed, so he was a little out of practice.

"Damn it I'm not supposed to be weak…" Fenrir sobbed out, wiping the tears away angrily.

"You are not the alpha mate for a reason Fenrir. You don't have to be strong." Severus said, stopping the werewolf's hands and wiping the tears away gently. Fenrir buried his face into Severus's shoulder and cried silently.

When Fenrir finally fell asleep Severus lay him on the couch and headed deep into his dungeons, into the secret library Voldemort had given to him when he first discovered he was pregnant with Raven. He walked right up to a lone podium that sat on a long table. Tabbing it with his wand books started coming from every part of the library, landing softly in front of him.

Severus sat down and pulled the right book in front of him, opening it to a dangerous potion Severus took a deep breath and started memorizing it. He was going to get his mate back if it killed him.

Raven and Fenrir sat at the kitchen table and watched Severus as he moved about, fixing up their dinner in a way only a master could. Finally Severus floated three hot bowls and one cold bowl of fish, rice, pasta, and freshly cut vegetables. Raven clapped, barely containing his excitement.

Severus smiled and filled up a plate of the hot fish, the nice hot rice, cold pasta, and steamed vegetables, handing it to Raven.

"Be careful, it's hot." Severus said, rubbing Raven's silky hair back. Raven smiled at him and blew on his food, starting to eat fast in his hunger. Severus filled up a plate to the brim handing it to Fenrir who started shoveling it into his mouth. The family ate silently, not knowing that the next day could bring heartbreak or heal the family forever.

NEXT DAY…

Severus rolled his eyes, stirring a potion while loud bangs came from upstairs. Raven had mentioned that he had never had a piggy back ride and now Fenrir was running around the house at full speed with little Raven on his back. Fenrir seemed to be willing to do anything to make Raven laugh and/or smile. Severus winced when glass broke and he glared at the roof above him.

"Fenrir!" Severus shouted.

"Sorry!" Fenrir boomed.

"Sorry!" Raven squeaked.

Severus shook his head and looked at the potion. It was now perfectly clear and Severus knew it was ready. Bottling up a tiny bit into a vile he headed upstairs to face the mess.

The rooms actually weren't that bad; Fenrir had just been extra loud with his feet and had knocked over a vase Severus thought was ugly anyway. Finding his mate and child in the kitchen attempting to make sandwiches Severus couldn't help but smile at the cute site.

Raven was sitting on the counter trying to help Fenrir with the peanut butter. They both had somehow gotten peanut butter and jelly all over them and Severus knew it would take forever to get the mess off every surface of his kitchen but he found himself not minding.

"Fenrir what have I told you about cooking?" Severus asked. Fenrir looked at him innocently.

"That I should leave it to you?" Fenrir asked.

"That's right. Now come with me into the living room. We have to speak." Severus said, waving his wand over the two and cleaning them instantly. Fenrir picked Raven up and followed his mate into the living room where they all sat down.

"Raven… We know how to get your daddy back…" Severus started. Raven's eyes widened happily and he grinned.

"How?" Raven shouted. Severus smiled softly.

"Your daddy put his soul into your scar… but the only way to get him out is with a potion I have…" Raven tilted his head at his sad mother.

"What's wrong with the potion?" Raven asked.

"It is really painful… It could hurt you really bad…" Severus whispered.

"I know you'll take care of me." Raven said happily, hugging Severus's arm tight. Severus smiled softly and hugged Raven tight.

"I will try my best…" Severus whispered. Fenrir hugged them both to his large body and the whole family took a deep breath. Taking the vile from his robes Severus had Fenrir move everything large from the middle of the living room, giving them a large space.

"Are you sure about this Raven?" Severus asked as he knelt down next to his standing son. Raven nodded and closed his eyes, lifting his head to allow his mother to pour the potion on his scar. Gulping Severus slowly poured the thick liquid onto the lightening shaped scar and backed away slowly.

The effect was almost instant; a large flash blinded everyone in the room and Raven let out a short frightened scream. When Severus was finally able to wipe the blindness away his eyes locked onto the familiar red eyes of his alpha mate…

A one Tom Riddle, AKA Dark Lord Voldemort…

WEASLEYS…

Arthur looked around the large house and wrinkled his nose, trying not to let his future husband see.

"Must it be so dark? Can't we paint a few of the rooms cream or even white?" Arthur asked shyly. Lucius was attempting to pull Ginny and Draco from each of his legs and keep the twins from blowing up the screeching picture of his father.

"Yes, sure, whatever! Arthur they keep trying to glue fireworks to my dad!" Arthur turned around and let out a loud whistle.

"Ginny and Draco get off your father! Fred and George give me those fire crackers! Percy and Ron stop climbing on the bookshelf! Bill and Charlie wipe those looks off your face!" Every child moved to do what their… mother told them too.

Lucius was impressed at how effective Arthur was when it came to his children as well as Draco. Arthur didn't even sweep his eyes over Draco twice like most step parents would. Lucius was beginning to actually like Arthur, as a person and because he had a hot ass. Arthur looked at him and Lucius looked away with a guilty look.

"Come on kids, its nap time." Arthur said. The kids screamed and ran up the stairs to pick their bedrooms.

"We get the bigger rooms! We're older!" Bill yelled, following the younger kids. Lucius offered his hand to Arthur.

"Shall we go make sure they don't bite?" Lucius asked. Arthur smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah…"

AN HOUR LATER…

Arthur panted and wiggled as Lucius sucked and kissed his neck. Arthur buried his fingers into the silk sheets below him and struggled not to moan.

"Lucius…" Arthur hissed. Lucius shed his robes and shirt, leaving Arthur to drool at the body above him.

"Yes my future husband?" Lucius asked, lowering himself onto Arthur, letting their bare chests rub together. Arthur whimpered and struggled to push Lucius from him.

"Please… I want to wait until marriage…" Lucius continued to lick his neck.

"Our pants are still on." Lucius said innocently. Arthur gasped.

"They won't be for long if you keep kissing me like that." Arthur whispered huskily. Lucius moaned and lifted himself slowly, his pants were extremely tight.

"I have to go take care of something…" Lucius grumbled and walked as proudly as he could to the bathroom. Arthur watched him blushing, feeling his own tight pants.

SEVERUS…

Severus, Fenrir, Tom, and Raven sat on the wide living room floor. Severus was giving Tom an evil look and finally broke the silence.

"YOU IDIOT!" Severus shouted, trying to pound at Tom's chest while sobbing.

"Why didn't you tell us you had found Raven? Then you go and get yourself killed; leaving us alone for six years! You could have killed us with you, do you know that? At least you could have had the decency to let us die with you!" Severus screamed and sobbed while Tom held his wrists. When his wrists went limp Tom embraced Severus in the tightest hug he could without crushing him.

"I'm so sorry my Severus…" Tom whispered, his own tears running down his face. Tom brought Fenrir into the hug as well and the mates sat there hugging and smelling each other. Raven watched his parents with wide eyes, unable to believe he had three daddies, well two daddies and a mommy.

"Raven… come dear child…" Tom motioned him to join them in the large hug. Raven happily ran to his family and hugged them as tight as he could.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE…

Dumbledore smoked his pipe peacefully and only opened them in the slightest when the fire place came to life. Tom sat across from him coolly and the two enemies regarded each other.

"Hello Voldemort. Glad to see your back from the dead." Dumbledore finally said as a greeting.

"Voldemort isn't back from the dead… Tom is." Tom said "I don't want war. I just want to live in peace with my mates and son… if you will allow it."

"You killed many families, Voldemort, in your search for power." Dumbledore said softly.

"For which I regret. But almost losing my son and putting my mates through that pain… I just want to be Tom now." Dumbledore rubbed his long beard with a peaceful and thoughtful look.

"Well we do need a defense against the dark arts teacher…" Dumbledore said. Tom smiled.

"Well I am looking for a job…"

"As long as Voldemort remains dead Tom is more than happy to work here." Dumbledore said, putting the long pipe back in his mouth. Tom stood and bowed. Stopping just before he entered the fireplace Tom stopped and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Tom stepped into the fireplace disappearing into green flames. Dumbledore's eyes went into full twinkle mood.

"I have a feeling the future is very bright, don't you think Fawkes?" Fawkes let out a beautiful song in agreement.

WEASLEY WEDDING… 3 MONTHS LATER

Lucius kept taking shaky breaths as he looked out at his garden where the large Malfoy and Weasley wedding would be taking place.

"Will you calm down? I swear your acting like a dark lord is putting a wand to your back." Tom said yawning and leaning on his hand on the couch. Lucius turned and glared, taking to continuing his pacing.

Tom had sent a letter saying he was back to his most trusted deatheaters… and told them that the war was over. He had personally found Peter and had them release Sirius Black, giving the man the option to continue being godfather to his little Raven. Raven still remembered Sirius as the black dog who always called him little raven as a pet name when he was one before the Potter's death. Sirius was more than happy to be Raven's godfather with his mate, Remus Lupin.

Severus opened the door in loose dress robes and his hair tied back with a leather thong. His rounding belly made Tom smile with pride. His smile widened when Raven ran from behind his mother and leaped into Tom's lap, laughing as Fenrir chased him. The rounding belly of Fenrir made Tom feel like his face was going to split with joy.

"We're almost ready to start." Severus said chuckling. Raven looked up at his father and clapped.

"I made a lot of friends!" Raven said happily. Tom kissed the top of his head.

"Well how couldn't you? You're the cutest, smartest boy I know!" Tom said, tickling Raven who let out a loud happy laugh. Tom set him down and watched as he ran off.

"Come on Lucius, let's go down and wait for your future husband." Tom said heading for the door.

"My lord… I mean… Tom… is it alright to love him?" Lucius asked, unsure with himself. Tom looked at him and scratched his chin.

"I personally don't like red heads myself. But the way you smile when you're with him… Maybe wizard purity isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Because you were down right miserable with Narcissa I swear the scowl was painted on your face. Just be happy and follow your heart Lucius. You don't follow me anymore." Tom bowed and ducked out of the room.

Lucius looked out the window where he saw his son Draco sitting with the Weasley children and bouncing in Percy's lap while he play fought with Ron and Ginny. A smile crossed his face and he stood up straighter. He and Arthur would make great parents, and maybe there would be strawberry blonde brats running around pretty soon…

10 YEARS LATER… SIXTH YEAR… EPILOG

Raven ran down the train station while his fathers pushed his things right behind him. Running up to his tall best friend Ron the held hands and screamed while jumping in the air. Most boys and girls stopped to stare at their bouncing asses but quickly dispersed when the terrifying father's showed up.

"Ron stop that! And get jeans that fit or are even too big!" Lucius growled "I can see the curves of your ass!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's kind of the point…" Ron grumbled but then grinned at his best friend "You HAVE to tell me about America! Is it full of hot guys like the ads said?"

"I'll tell you on the train. My dads and mom are already ready to have a stroke after this guy hit on me in front of them. Papa (Fenrir) almost ripped him in half! And then don't get me started on daddy (Tom)…"

"What about daddy?" Tom grunted out. Raven just looked at him innocently.

"I was telling Ron about the pervert on the beach that mom had to save from papa" Raven said and hugged his daddy around his middle. Severus smiled and shook his head at the teen. Severus held Helen's and Amos's hand, Raven's 10 year old brother and sister.

"Mama! I wanna go with Raven on the train! Please!" Helen whined, pulling on Severus's arm.

"No, you will be going on the train next year." Severus said with the patience of a saint.

"Stop pulling on your mother." Fenrir grunted. Helen pouted but did as her papa said.

"Did you hear that we will be having the tri-wizard tournament this year? Man I hope that hunky seeker Krum will be there!" Ron whispered excitedly to Raven "Man I wouldn't mind riding his broom…"

"RON!" Lucius said in horror. Ron just grinned.

"I wouldn't mind riding his seeker broom dad! Get your mind out of the gutter." Ron and Raven broke out in giggles. Sirius walked up with Remus and his two sons Teddy and Theo.

"What are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Riding brooms." Raven said innocently, making Lucius pale more.

"These boys are talking about sex!" Lucius said trying to defend himself. Sirius just glared at Raven and Ron.

"The only thing you need to know about "riding brooms" is that other boys' brooms are extremely poisonous." Sirius said with a straight face.

"No they aren't or everyone standing here would be dead." Raven said, leaping on the train with Ron before they could figure out what he just said. The train started moving when it clicked for Sirius and Tom.

"RAVEN! YOU COME BACK HERE AND TELL US WHO WE NEED TO KILL!" Twin shouts screamed after the train. Raven just waved at them laughing.

"See you at the school! Love you guys!"

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

And there it is! One of my best endings yet if I do say so myself! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Love you guys! And watch out for my new story!


End file.
